Pain and Delusion
by ItouMiyu
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un joven quien era considerado un dame por la mayoria de las personas, encuentra el amor en otro joven quien no piensa que sea un inutil. NOTA: Esta historia esta publicada en mi cuenta de Amor-Yaoi bajo el mismo nombre y con el mismo nombre de autor :3


¿Nunca han pensado que la vida no es buena contigo? ¿Qué cuando más quieres algo te lo aleja sin reparo alguno? Bueno, a mí me paso. Me enamore como nunca antes lo había hecho pero también me derrumbe y aun mis escombros siguen impidiendo que pueda salir adelante. Les contare mi historia, aquella que creí que podía ser, aquella que desee tener pero término siendo solo una ilusión.

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi también conocido como Dame-Tsuna, tengo el cabello castaño alborotado y ojos miel, un estudiante de 17 años que a donde quiera que vaya es considerado un inútil, sin cualidades, sin habilidades, torpe en los estudios… Simplemente un inútil.

-¡Hola Tsuna!- Saludo alegremente Yamamoto Takeshi, un compañero de clase que recientemente se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos, tiene el cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Buenos días Yamamoto- Devolví el saludo con una sonrisa y seguimos caminando hacia la entra del instituto.

-Escuche que hoy llega un alumno nuevo de intercambio- Hablaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza –Me pregunto cómo será-

-Quien sabe… pero esperemos que no cause problemas- Un escalofrío paso por mi espalda –Últimamente Hibari-san ha estado muy estresado y golpea a quien se le atreva a romper la más mínima regla-

-En eso tienes razón- Ríe un poco nervioso –Tsuna… ehm ¿Qué sabes de Hayato?- Voltee a verle y él se encontraba serio, como siempre lo estaba cuando se hablaba de este tema.

Gokudera Hayato quien es también considerado uno de mis mejores amigos había tenido que regresar un tiempo a Italia ya que su hermana se encontraba un poco delicada de salud, de eso ya es casi un mes y aún no sabemos nada de él.

-No he podido comunicarme con él- Susurre con pesar, extrañaba estar junto a los dos. Sus peleas me animaban siempre y me hacían divertir.

Luego de aquello no hablamos más en el camino al instituto. Al llegar encontramos como todos los días a un joven de cabello negro con ojos grises e intimidantes; Hibari Kyoya, quien es el líder de comité disciplinario, estaba haciendo su trabajo y mandando al hospital a quien incumplía las reglas. Como siempre nos amenazó por estar llegando sobre la hora para luego dejarnos ir a nuestro salón.

Al entrar a nuestra aula salude a Kyoko-chan, ella era tan dulce y cariñosa, de ojos caramelo y un cabello castaño más claro que el mío.

-Hola Tsuna ¿Cómo estás?- Me saluda con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Y tú Kyoko-chan?- Le devolví el gesto.

-Igualmente- Se sonroja un poco –Ehm... Tsuna yo- Pero no pudo terminar de decirme nada ya que el profesor entro y tras despedirme con la mano de ella me fui a mi lugar a esperar que empezara la clase.

-Buenos días chicos- Habló nuestro profesor –Como ya sabrán hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase, por favor sean amables- Luego de aquellas palabras la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella apareció un joven con un peinado un poco extraño y de un color que llamaron mi atención –Preséntate-

-Kufufufu Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, será un placer estar con ustedes- Aquella risa tan peculiar, su voz hicieron que sintiera algo extraño en mi interior.

-Bueno puedes sentarte cerca de Sawada, vamos a empezar la clase-

Sin decir nada más se acercó a donde yo estaba y termino sentado atrás de mí, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi nuca pero preferí ignorarlo y prestar atención a la clase.

-Oya oya y yo que pensaba que estabas haciendo notas de la clase- Sentí que hablaron cerca de mi oído y me voltee en un sobresalto para encontrarme la cara del nuevo estudiante a centímetros de la mía –Pero solo son dibujos- Sonríe con burla y me sonrojo tanto por lo que me dijo como por ver su rostro sonreír.

Luego de aquello no me hablo más en toda la clase pero yo me sentía más nervioso que antes, ya ni podía escuchar al profesor así que decidí mirar hacia la ventana viendo como las aves volaban libremente.

-¡Sawada!- Escuche que me llamaron y me asuste.

-¡SI!- Me levante del asiento haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír por mi actitud.

-Resuelva el problema que está en el pizarrón- Respire hondo y camine al frente viendo aquel problema que no entendía cómo hacer.

-Lo siento profesor… no sé cómo resolverlo- Más risas se hicieron escuchar.

-Justo lo que se espera de dame-Tsuna-

-Tienes toda la razón, era obvio que no lo sabría resolver-

Se escucharon comentarios de los demás pero ya no me importaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello debido al tiempo que llevan haciéndolo.

-Kufufufu si te ríes de él por qué no lo resuelves tu- Voltee a verle y tenía una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez daba miedo.

Aquel comentario hizo callar a todos los demás y le agradecí con la mirada, esperando que entendiera, voltee a mirar a Yamamoto quien sonreía mientras le observaba. El resto de la clase pasó sin más contratiempos, quería agradecerle mejor su ayuda y esperaba ansioso a que llegara el descanso para poder hacerlo.

Cuando sonó la campana algunos alumnos se fueron de salón a comprar, otros se juntaron entre si y uniendo sus puestos se pusieron a comer juntos. Con un poco de nerviosismo me volteo hacia atrás y me encuentro con su mirada perdida en la ventana.

-Ehm… Gracias por lo de antes- Susurre un poco audible. Este volteo a verme y sonrío.

-Deberías de poner más atención a clase y no hacer tantos dibujos-

-Yo… - No pude hablar, mis palabras no salían y me sentía un estúpido.

-Kufufu eres alguien tierno- Le mire sorprendido y fue entonces que me percate de algo en él y me sorprendí aún más.

-Tienes hermosos ojos- Aquello había salido de mi sin darme cuenta y al instante tape mi boca con las manos, el pareció sorprenderse un poco por ello pero se recuperó volviendo a sonreír.

-Oya gracias por el cumplido- Sus ojos, antes no me había dado cuenta pero tenían diferente color, uno azul y el otro carmín. Rokudo Mukuro alguien que en un solo día había llamado mi atención con diferentes aspectos suyo.

Así comenzó mi historia, así fue como le conocí… Muchas cosas pasaron en mientras el tiempo pasaba, Gokudera-kun volvió con nosotros disculpándose de no haberse comunicado con nosotros, Mukuro y Hibari-san siempre que se encontraban formaban una guerra destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Y yo… Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él y me sentía estúpido al tenerle cerca, siempre me molestaba con sus bromas, siempre que encontraba un momento para estar a su lado terminaba avergonzado por sus bromas y por su comportamiento. No quería hacerme ilusiones, no quería que todo terminara mal… pero un día no soporte más y actué sin pensarlo.

-¡Me gustas Mukuro!- prácticamente grite aquello, sentí mis rostro y orejas arder, no me atrevía a mirarle la cara y mi vista estaba fija sobre el piso, mi corazón palpitaba de tal manera que sentía que se me saldría del pecho.

-Tsunayoshi-kun gracias por tus sentimientos- A pesar de no verle sabía que estaba serio, su voz no tenía alguna señal de diversión ni burla como la mayoría del tiempo –No voy a negar que siento algo por ti- En ese mismo momento levante la mirada y vi aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

-En-entonces…- No pude seguir hablando por que sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Aquel beso fue dulce y tierno, era mi primer beso y se lo estaba dando a Mukuro, con torpeza correspondí y mis manos temblorosas se aferraron a su ropa mientras él me sostenía con una mano por la cintura y con otra acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Si… no voy a negarlo- Susurro sobre mis labios –Pero no va a ser posible que estemos juntos-

-¿Eh?- Le mire con duda y dolor, él solo me miraba fijamente, mantenía una seriedad que me estaba asustando, junto nuestros labios en otro beso un poco más demandante que el anterior.

-Lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun- Se separó de mí y acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que estaban siendo derramadas –No llores-

-¿Po-por qué no podemos estar… juntos?- Mi voz se escuchaba nerviosa y temblaba un poco por los nervios mientras sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho, sentía que se me desgarraba y ardía sin compasión.

-Por qué yo no puedo amar- Forzó una sonrisa y luego de aquello se fue da la azotea en donde habíamos terminado de comer.

El tiempo pasó y mi corazón lloraba cada vez que le veía, Yamamoto y Gokudera no se dieron cuenta de lo que nos pasaba, o eso quería creer yo. Mukuro seguía siendo el mismo ya sea con los demás o conmigo pero a mí me costaba estar cerca de él, mis nervios no disminuían y el dolor aumentaba haciéndome sentir un gran vacío en mi interior.

Aquel día Mukuro no había ido a clase y me di cuenta cuanto se había integrado él al grupo ya que nos hacían faltas sus bromas y sus comentarios sarcásticos junto a su sonrisa prepotente. Estábamos esperando a la siguiente hora de clase cuando un mensaje llego a mi teléfono.

" _Tsunayoshi-kun lamento el dolor que te cause, lamento que nunca existiera un_ _ **nosotros**_ _pero tenía mis motivos para hacerlo. En estos momentos estoy aceptando lo que siempre quise negar, lo que te prohibí escuchar. Te amo Tsunayoshi-kun_

 _Mukuro."_

Mi corazón salto de mi pecho al leer su mensaje pero en vez de sentirme feliz me sentía angustiado, ese mensaje significaba algo muy distinto a lo que pareciera ser… Sentí miedo ¿Por qué no había venido a clases hoy? ¿Por qué ese mensaje? ¿Por qué parecía tan a una despedida? Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya el profesor estaba por empezar la clase pero antes de escribir en el pizarrón se dio vuelta y nos miró a todos con seriedad.

-Antes de que me olvide, a partir de ahora Rokudo Mukuro dejara de asistir a clases- Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con intensidad –Por problemas de salud ha sido internado y será sometido a una operación y su reposo sobrepasa el tiempo de año escolar-

Luego de aquello comenzó con la clase mientras yo comencé a sentir pánico, se escuchaban algunos murmullos sobre lo que acababa de hablar el profesor pero yo estaba alejado de todo aquello. Mis dudas, mi presentimiento no estaban equivocados.

Sentía ganas de llorar y volví a leer el mensaje que me había mandado, quería irme a donde se encontraba, quería saber cómo estaba. Apenas termino la clase fui con el profesor para pregunta si sabía dónde se encontraba internado, hable con Gokudera y Yamamoto para avisarles que me iría solo sin decirles en realidad a donde quería ir.

Luego de correr desde la estación de trenes al hospital pregunte en recepción por la habitación de Mukuro y una vez obtenida la información me fui directo a ella. Toque la puerta y al escuchar un adelante abrí con nervios y temor a lo que me encontrara tras la puerta.

Al entrar en ella lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos que se encontraban sorprendidos de verme, estaba recostado sobre la camilla con la típica ropa de hospital, camine hacia él en silencio sin despegarle la vista de su ser, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y mis ojos ardían. Una vez a su lado me senté en la silla y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Qu-qué tienes?- Fue lo que pregunte para romper la tensión.

-Leucemia- Su voz se escuchó cansada, su mirada aunque todavía estaba un tinte de sorpresa también se notaba el cansancio.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-No quería preocuparles Tsunayoshi-kun-

-¿Y no pensaste que nos preocuparíamos más si nos enteramos de la nada que te internaron? –Hable exaltado sorprendiéndole aún más –Somos amigos ¿No? Pudiste decirnos y te hubiéramos podi-

-¿Qué diferencia hacia si les decía o no?- Cuestiono haciéndome callar –Nada hubiera cambiado, seguiría padeciendo leucemia y solo llegaríamos a este mismo resultado-

-Mu-mukuro- Se veía tan vulnerable en esos momentos y mi corazón se contrajo -¿Te van a operar?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo.

-Si, pero nada es seguro- Me miro unos segundos y con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla –Lo siento- Le mire sorprendido –Te prohibí escuchar algo que estaba en todo tu derecho- Me sonroje y él sonríe- Te amo Tsunayoshi-kun-

Una cosa era leerlo y otra era escucharlo, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho a como fuera lugar, me sonroje más de lo que estaba y evite su mirada.

-No entiendo cómo puedes fijarte en alguien como yo, un simple dame-Tsuna- Susurre lo más bajo que pude pero el logro escucharlo.

-Los demás podrán decir que eres un inútil, pero para mí eres mucho- Acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla –Eres tierno, eres amable, quieres ayudar siempre a los demás y te importan mucho tus amigos, no podrás ser bueno en los estudios o en los deportes pero siempre das lo mejor de ti para lograrlo- Su voz tenía cierto cariño que me estaba haciendo tener ganas de llorar.

-Mukuro tu…- En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro un doctor, Mukuro alejo su mano de mi rostro y se encontraba serio.

-Ya es la hora muchacho- No entendía lo que estaba pasando –Tenemos todo listo, solo faltas tú- Mire a Mukuro sin comprender y él me sonrío un poco

–Está bien, podemos irnos ahora- El doctor se fue y con la mirada le preguntaba que estaba pasando –Es hora de mi operación- Habló con una suavidad logrando hacerme sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Ya? ¿Ahora mismo es tu operación?- Asintió y el dolor se hacía más fuerte –Prométeme que soportaras- Dije en un hilo de voz.

-Tsunayoshi-kun-

-¡Promételo!- Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas las cuales él se encargó de limpiar.

-Lo prometo- Sonrío y se acercó dándome un tierno beso –Cuando regrese quiero un **nosotros** ¿Te parece?- Aun con lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas asentí.

El doctor regreso con una silla de rueda colocando a Mukuro en ella, se despidió con una sonrisa y me dejaron en aquella habitación. Al cabo de minutos llego una enfermera diciendo que podía esperar en la sala de espera.

Las horas pasaban y no había noticias de cómo iba la operación y yo me estaba impacientando, en eso escucho mi nombre para encontrarme con aquel doctor que se había llevado a Mukuro, no quiso decirme nada y solo me entrego un trozo de papel el cual agarre con mil y un emociones en mi ser.

" _Si estás leyendo esto significa que no salió como se esperaba, lamento no cumplir la promesa. Quería decirte tantas cosas pero no será posible así que tomando un tiempo antes de que me operen escribí esta carta para ti. Tsunayoshi-kun desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore, fue un amor a primera vista, aunque yo no quería aceptarlo. El tiempo pasó y aquel sentimiento fue creciendo, cuando alguien se te acercaba me molestaba y no me daba cuenta de la razón, tenía celos. Cuando te me confesaste mi corazón no dejaba de latir y me di cuenta que en realidad me había enamorado de ti pero con mi enfermedad tenía miedo de que sufrieras así que decidí rechazarte, pero el verte todos los días me estaba volviendo loco, tus labios me llamaban una y otra vez y no sabía qué hacer. Volví a sentirme mal de salud y supe que estaba en mi límite, pensé que lo mejor sería contarte sobre mis sentimientos pero no fui capaz, no hasta hoy que sabiendo que podía ser mi último día quería que lo supieras. Gracias por venir, gracias por seguir queriéndome, gracias… Y se feliz. Te amo."_

Mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista y mis piernas perdieron fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo, mi llanto se escuchaba en el hospital y las personas me veían con preocupación, algunas enfermeras intentaron calmarme pero yo no podía calmarme. Le amaba, le amaba tanto que mis gritos a pesar de desgarrar mi garganta no eran nada con el dolor que tenía en mi corazón, se había destrozado, se había derrumbado. Quería que él estuviera vivo, que estuviera conmigo pero la vida me lo había quitado y con él se llevó parte de la mía.

Y aquí estoy, luego de tiempo con el corazón destrozado y sin sanar observando las flores que sostenía en manos las cuales coloque sobre un pequeño jarrón mientras me agachaba y miraba aquella piedra.

-Hola Mukuro ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, espero que no sufras… -Derrame una lagrima donde estaba todo mi dolor- Te extraño, quisiera ir a donde estas pero primero intentare ser feliz, quiero intentar cumplir con tu último deseo aunque sea difícil de cumplir, ya que sin ti a mi lado no creo poder ser feliz. Te amo Mukuro.


End file.
